1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bright tape which is attached to the outer surface of a molding fitted in a connecting portion between a window glass of various kinds of vehicles and a body panel thereof.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In general, a bright tape used in this kind of molding is composed of a polyester and a metalized layer formed of various kinds of metals attached to the front surface or rear surface of said polyester or comprises a tape of metal foil itself instead of the polyester.
Although a bright tape on which a metalized layer attached thereon is strong in heat resistance, it has such shortcoming as that the polyester easily gets wrinkled when it is bent by heating at its corner, etc. and a lot of wrinkles are generated when a wide bright tape is required, whereby its brightness and ornamental value is greatly reduced.
Also, a bright tape using a metal foil instead of the polyester has such shortcoming as that as the metal foil itself is formed very thin, if it is laminated in various kinds of resin layer, a lot of wrinkles and spots are easily generated, and large or small-sized wrinkles are generated particularly at the bent portions such as corners, thereby to badly spoil the bright surface.